


Paint me all the colors of the rainbow

by oreob1tch



Series: YunJoong's Tour Shenanigans [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Hongjoong is oblivious and Yunho is trying his best at flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Painting their pinkies is almost like their ritual now. Whenever Hongjoong does it, Yunho joins him.Except now, it's getting little out of hand.Alternatively: Hongjoong is oblivious to Yunho's attempts at flirting.





	Paint me all the colors of the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something completely different, but stuff happened and now this is what you get.
> 
> I'm craving more YunJoong content (or HoHong, as San calls them) so I took the matter into my own hands. (And failed)
> 
> Excuse any errors, typos, mistakes, I'm typing this on my phone and it does what it wants.

"Look what I got!"

 

Hongjoong looks up, startled, his laptop almost falling off his lap. He glares at Yunho at first, for barging in without knocking, but his face softens almost immediately. He realizes that this is his room too, after all.

 

Moreover, the younger boy is still standing in the doorway, holding up three little bottles of nail polish. He looks so proud of his purchase and Hongjoong can't help but smile softly. Yunho probably takes that as an invitation to sit down beside the leader and show off what he bought. Hongjoong's eyes widen when he notices the brand. It's nothing cheap for sure, Yunho went for some fancy ones.

"Where did you get these?"

"Went shopping with Mingi earlier," Yunho beams. "Aren't they pretty? I got this one for you," he hands him one, a beautiful opal blue color that looks almost green from certain angles.

"Thank you, Yunho. You didn't have to," he clutches the bottle to his chest like a little child. He really appreciates this. It's nothing huge, but just the fact that he took the time to choose something for him, or thought of him when he saw this, it makes him feel really warm inside.

"I know I didn't. But I wanted to. And we always use your nail polishes so I wanted to have my own," he proceeds to show the other two. One of them is almost matte gold and the other one sparkly purple. "Do you like them?"

"I do," the leader nods, puts his laptop aside and hugs Yunho, just because he feels like it. They stay like this for a while, hugging each other tightly, and Hongjoong almost purrs when Yunho starts stroking his hair.

It feels strangely comfortable. Not that he's never been comfortable with Yunho before, they actually get along really really well. They're only few months apart and are in fact really close. They have the same sense of humor and their personalities compliment each other. Hongjoong was ecstatic when Yunho asked him to paint his pinkie. It's such a small thing but the older of the two feels like it brought them even closer together. He likes sharing this with Yunho.

"Can we paint our nails?" Yunho asks after a while, ending the comfortable silence. Hongjoong looks at his left hand, the black nail polish chipped and ugly.

"God yes. I'd probably do it later tonight anyway. Or tomorrow on the plane."

Yunho claps his hands excitedly, reminding Hongjoong of a little child. It makes him want to pinch his cheeks.

"Let me paint yours! You did mine every time, I wanna try!"

Hongjoong laughs. "You're so excited about this."

"It's fun. Makes me feel pretty, like hyung."

Hongjoong's heart does a flip. And then another. A whole ass ice skating choreography.

It doesn't mean anything right? Maybe he meant Seonghwa. He is pretty, after all. He surely didn't call him, Kim Hongjoong, the fire spitting rapper, pretty, and Hongjoong definitely didn't like it.

"Can I?" Yunho's voice makes him stop thinking about nonsense. He looks up at him and grins.

"Sure, go for it." He hands him his new nail polish, nail polish remover and some cotton pads. Yunho, who's seen Hongjoong do this a lot of times before, takes a cotton pad, soaks it with the remover, takes Hongjoong's hand and brings it close to his face to see better. The tip of his tongue peaks through his lips as he concentrates on removing the color from his hyung's pinkie.

The said hyung is doing his best at not getting all red in the face. For some reason he really likes when Yunho holds his hand.

The younger swipes the old nail polish away, carefully so that there's nothing left, then opens the bottle but Hongjoong stops him suddenly. "Wait. We need to put base coat first."

"Why?" Yunho sounds genuinely interested and it makes Hongjoong stupidly happy.

"So it lasts longer. Wait, let me-"  
Yunho snatches the base polish from his hand.

"No! You told me I could do it, so let me!" He opens the bottle, brings his hyung's hand close to his face again and swipes the brush down his pinkie nail. "Your hands are so tiny hyung," he says quietly. "It makes me want to hold them all the time."

Hongjoong almost dies then and there. What is happening? Does Yunho know about his stupid little crush? Is he making fun of him? "I don't have tiny hands." He replies, just as quiet.

"Yeah, true, your hands aren't tiny, you are!" Yunho laughs. Hongjoong frowns and is ready to hit Yunho's shoulder, when the taller boy adds: "it makes me want to hold you.."

It gets a little awkward after that, Hongjoong doing his best not to blush like an idiot whereas Yunho is not even trying to hide how red his face got.

"Okay, it's dry. Hand me the other one, please," he speaks up. Hongjoong reaches for his new nail polish and places it in Yunho's outstretched hand.

"I should've brought some q-tips so you can swipe away any polish that gets on the skin," the older sighs. Yunho swipes the brush carefully down Hongjoong's pinkie nail, the bristles covering the entirety of the nail.

"See? No need. I'm careful."

Hongjoong has to admit that the color looks really pretty. He always opted for darker color, most often for black, but this looks nice and he likes it.  
Yunho takes his hand and starts blowing on his fingers so it dries quicker. The leader looks at him a little confused.

"You don't have to, it'd dry pretty quickly."

"I know. But I want to paint the second layer already so you can do my nails too!"

Hongjoong laughs. "You didn't mention wanting to get your nails done by me before!"

"It's not fun, doing it myself," Yunho shrugs and keeps blowing cool air on Hongjoong's fingers. It actually tickles a little but the older doesn't dare to move. He's staring down at his dongsaeng whose lips are way too close to his hand and he feels like he's fourteen all over again, his heart rapidly beating against his ribs. He can feel himself turn even redder.

"Will you help me choose photos to post on Twitter later?" The taller boy asks, taking the nail polish again to paint the second and final coat.

"Sure," Hongjoong nods. "Hand me your phone, I'll choose them now."

The younger does as he's told, Hongjoong unlocks it and goes right to the camera roll to choose some photos they took their first night in Paris. Sometimes he clicks on one of many Yunho's selfies and stares at it shamelessly, the boy's smile is probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Done?"

Hongjoong quickly clicks on a different photo, one that was taken in front of Louvre. "This one. For sure." He shows it to Yunho who hums and starts blowing on Hongjoong's hand again. "And the one with the Eiffel tower and Triumphal Arch in the background," he continues going through the photos. "What is this?"   
The photo is completely blurry, kind of artists looking, but still blurry.

"I wanted to make a nice shot but you pushed me as you tripped and I didn't notice how it came out until we came back," Yunho pouts.

"It's still pretty," Hongjoong lies. "Post this too."

Yunho looks suspicious but takes his phone from his hyung and proceeds to choose the four photos on twitter. "What should I write as the caption?"

Hongjoong chuckles, suddenly feeling bold. "Funny how Louvre thinks it has the best art, just because it has Mona Lisa...when the actual masterpiece is right in front of it."

Yunho is quiet. Hongjoong is a bit worried that perhaps Yunho didn't get the joke, but then the younger looks up, smirking.

"As far as I know, the actual masterpiece is right in front of me."

Hongjoong opens his mouth, closes it and opens it again, like a fish. "What..what are you even talking about!" He squeaks, grabs a pillow and throws it at Yunho who laughs, all loud and beautiful.

"I'm just saying you look pretty, hyung."

Which Hongjoong doubts. His hair is not styled, it's parted in the middle and he looks like a middle schooler. He's in his pyjamas so he's basically the opposite of attractive right now.

"Looking like this? Yeah, sure," he laughs too, a bit forced and shaky.

"I think you always look pretty," Yunho shrugs, once again, screws the cap back on the nail polish bottle and puts it away. Then he types something as his caption and posts it.  
"Will you do my nails now? I want all of them painted."

The leader nods and takes the base nail polish. They're sitting next to each other and if he was to paint only one nail, this would be fine. But Yunho wants both hands and the position is kind of weird and awkward and he has to twist his middle a lot.

"You can sit in my lap, if that would be more comfortable for you," Yunho suggests and Hongjoong wants to jump out of the window once his brain registers what just left Yunho's mouth.

But he's also stupid and has this silly little thing for the taller boy, so he climbs up on Yunho's lap, forcing himself to ignore the way Yunho swallows hard once he's seated on his thighs.

"Comfortable?" He asks, sounding a bit choked up.

"Very," Hongjoong winks. Yunho tenses up, the leader can feel the shifting of his muscles underneath him and it takes all his willpower not to shift in his lap himself.  
The younger is now staring at his lips, biting down on his own. It's as seductive as it's stupid and the rapper wants to scream, because he's confused, frustrated and head over heels for this idiot.

"Can you-" Yunho stops himself and Hongjoong just assumes he wants to get his nails done, finally, so he takes his hand and gets to work.

But apparently it was not what Yunho wanted because now he's frowning and pouting and refuses to talk to him. So as soon as all ten fingernails are painted and dry, Hongjoong gets off his lap and stands right in front of the taller boy, frowning himself.

"Are you gonna tell me what upset you or are you gonna be here sulking like a little kid?"

Yunho looks up at him. "Are you ever gonna make a move or are you going to continue pretending you don't like me the way I like you?"

That took an unexpected turn. "What do you mean?"

"Hyung, you're not that dense, are you? I called you pretty several times, admitted I want to hold your hand and you, literally invite you to sit in my lap,stare at your lips like an idiot... you're not trying to tell me you have no idea I like you, right?"

And it's not like Hongjoong had no idea, he just thought it was all just a wishful thinking.

"Jeez, hyung, are you going to kiss me or do I have to tell Mingi he won the bet?"

"There's a bet?"

"Kiss me first, Jesus Christ."

And who's Hongjoong to deny him that? He wraps his fingers around the back of Yunho's neck and pulls him in. The kiss is fairly innocent, sweet and over all nothing steamy. But it's still nice and Hongjoong definitely wants to do it again in the near future.

"So.." he says, when he pulls away, "there's a bet?"

"Yeah, and I just won a free dinner," Yunho grins. "Don't worry, hyung. I'm taking you with me. It can be our first date!"  
With that he jumps on his feet and runs to Mingi's and San's hotel room.

"There's no way!" Mingi screams. "Where's your proof!" Hongjoong laughs.

"Ask hyung,then!"

"No! I'm not paying for your dinner unless you have a hickey!"

 

Hongjoong's laugh dies immediately. Oh. Then he shrugs and sits more comfortably on his bed. Yunho enters the room again, looking disappointed. "Mingi said-"

 

"Take off your shirt and come here,you idiot. I want that dinner."


End file.
